The Fall Out
by LunaSaga
Summary: Tensions rise between the young golden trio as Ed and Al are very close in making there theory flawless and Ed is making things worse between him and their best friend.


**_The Suns Out, Let's Play_**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm still working on my Becca/Havoc fic on AO3 (which I plan to post here) and I'm on semi-hiatus on my Hospital Adventures on AO3 (I'll post the other chapters here soon!) I just need to get the EdWin out of my system before I explode! I don't know where this story is really heading, but it will lead up to and maybe go after Ed recovers from the transmutation! I imagine a lot of tension for the golden trio very close to the transmutation and I had to get this out!

* * *

"Wow. Look it stopped raining!" Al proclaimed happily. Edward glanced at the window, noting that indeed the clouds were rolling away and sunshine was seeping into the room.

Edward had almost dragged Al home right after school had ended. He wasn't planning to do any homework that night and had planned more rigorous studying of his father's alchemy books with Al. He did feel a little bad that they had not waited for their friend. Al had protested against leaving her and Ed almost gave in until, just in luck, it started to rain and they walked home before Winry could even leave the school building.

Now that the sun was out, Al was ready to go, but his brother didn't even get off the floor. Edward just nonchalantly glanced at the window and continued reading, taking notes inside the margins in his messy handwriting. When his brother was studying, nothing could get him out of it and one time Al had gone outside to play with Winry and when he had come back, Ed just gave him a hard look that made him feel like a traitor. Now Al felt like he had to stay, and yes, he wanted to study and he helped a lot in the research as well, kindly rejecting Winry's invitations to play. Every time he would reject her, he would die a little inside because of the disappointment in her big blue eyes. She would then smile and say okay and then walked back to her house with her Den.

Al would glare at Ed because it seemed as if his older brother didn't care anymore about her and would often ignore her. He remembered when Ed enjoyed being with the girl and now he just pretended she wasn't there most of the time.

Ed heard a knock and glanced at Alphonse who was just as surprised to hear it. They heard it again and also a shout.

"Ed! Al!" a girlish voice yelled. It was slightly muffled and Ed gave an annoyed look to his younger brother who just beamed at the intruder and literally floated to the living room window. Now he had to pick another spot for them to study.

Al opened the window and smiled to the girl on the other side.

"Hi, Winry!" Al beamed more. He was really happy to see her and her eyes were glistening also with the sunlight and she had her raincoat on still. Droplets were still rolling off the coat and her cheeks were flushed, showing that she had ran over when it was still raining. Al guessed that she ran as soon as the rain went to small droplets and the sun was barely peeking out. He glanced back at Edward nervously, a bit irritated that his brother didn't even say hi back to the girl. He choose to ignore his brothers hand that seemed to wave away at something, gesturing to get rid of Winry. Winry placed her hand on top of Al's, silently telling him to help her up so she could climb through the window. Al happily helped and grunted because unfortunately, Winry was taller than him. The window sill was slippery and it caused Winry to lose her balance, falling on top of Al and Al falling on top of Ed who had gotten up to try to prevent Winry from entering their home.

"Ahh! WINRY!" Ed yelled furiously. He felt like he couldn't breathe with all that weight and was annoyed that Winry was way too close to Al's face for his liking. And he didn't like it either when Al blushed and laughed nervously and he started pounding his fists on the floor, calling Al to attention. Al noticed the body that he was on and gently pushed Winry away and got up from Ed quickly.

"What, Ed? I just slipped is all. What's your problem?" Winry demanded, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows scrunched up along with her cute nose. Ed mentally kicked himself for even thinking Winry had a cute nose. She was an intruder and she had distracted them from their studying which was more important than her at the moment.

"You broke into our house!" Ed yelled. Winry stomped her foot and started shrugging out of her coat. Ed flinched as he observed the way she was just stripping the clothing off her. He blamed puberty for making him think the things he was thinking. He also gulped when he saw the black miniskirt that seemed to hug Winry's legs and hips which were developing and also her light blue tank top. A bra strap could clearly be seen slipping off her shoulder and he quickly went to grab at his book.

"I did not break in! Al, your nice brother, let me in." She quickly threw a smile at Al's way and Al blushed.

"Well, I didn't say you could come in! You didn't even ask!" Ed bristled when Winry started coming his way. Al nervously glanced at the two and ignored Ed's glare. The older brother backed up some, not liking that his space was being crowded, especially when Winry was crowding his space at the moment. He felt the bookshelf at his back and was grateful when Winry stopped her advance.

"What's wrong, Ed?" she asked, her face now expressing sad features from an angry expression. "Don't you want to go outside. . . with me?" She smiled a little now with a light blush covering her cheeks and no matter how much he wanted to say yes to relieve her of her sadness, he had more important things at hand, more important than going outside and splashing in puddles, more important than playing with her dog and trying to teach Den new tricks, and more important than playing with Al and his best friend. He needed more knowledge and he needed to figure that out with his father's research and alchemy books. He needed Al to help him as well and it annoyed him to no end when Al would plead for him to be nicer to their friend. It wasn't like he was mean to her. . . He looked at Al's way. He could tell Al was indecisive in all this. Of course his little brother wanted to help him and bring their mother back, but he also wanted to go with Winry as well. She was lonely too. Her parents were not around anymore and they weren't coming back. She was even more lonely when they had left to train with their teacher. He remembered all those letters they had sent to each other and how much he had indirectly told her he wished she was there and she would reply honestly how much she wished they were there with her. When they had came back she practically threw herself in their arms because she wasn't that alone anymore. Now that he thought about it, most of the letters he had sent to her were mushy. Good thing AL never read those!

"I can't. I'm busy." He said finally walking around her to pick up some more books, planning to go to the basement and be alone.

Winry watched as he nonchalantly picked up his books and also watched when Al tried to help him too, but he was rejected when Ed snatched a volume from his hands and put it in his own pile.

"Al, I think you need a break. Maybe some fresh air can do you good." Ed said quietly. Al stared at Ed with more confusion and felt guilt wrap around his conscious when he heard those words.

"But -" Al tried to reason, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't argue with your older brother!" Ed playfully scolded. Al backed away, then smiled.

"Okay, but come on let's. . . go together?" Al suggested quietly. Ed frowned, then shook his head.

"Ed!" Winry scolded and went to where the brothers were. "Is alchemy all you think about? We're just worried about you. What's wrong now? All those times you - were those lies you wrote in your letters?!" she cried. Ed on the other hand turned red with anger and embarrassment, stomping his foot on the ground, but still Winry held her ground, crossing her arms across her budding chest with red splotching her cheeks.

"Shut up, Winry!" Ed cried, tempted to cover her mouth so that her words wouldn't come out. Al's head shot up and gazed at Edward with curiosity.

"What did he say, Winry?" Al asked innocently. Ed turned to his brother, feeling his ears burn.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything to her! I barely wrote to her anything!" Winry wanted to blurt out "Liar!" to the boy, but she just tapped her foot impatiently, slightly regretting saying anything at all. It was a secret she should have kept to herself and she decided she wasn't going to say anymore about it. She would corner him later. She watched with amusement as Ed quickly turned her way and glared at her softly.

"A-And you! You should know what's a lie and what isn't. You just don't understand and I don't want you to understand. You're annoying me!"

"Fine! Don't tell me! After all, if I have a friend like you, who needs enemies!" Winry yelled, feeling tears drop down her cheeks and she was more angry that she couldn't stop the flow. She knew he hated it when she cried. She went over to the younger Elric, ignoring Ed's shocked expression and Al's worried one. "C'mon" she urged quietly, holding the younger Elrics hand and gently pulling it.

Al looked over at Winry's teary blotched face and felt sympathy for her instantly and pulled her along to the front door. He turned his eyes at Ed with accusing eyes, silently telling him that he would talk later. Ed's expression held guilt and of course Winry wasn't going to look his way and see it and wouldn't try to be reasonable to him or apologize. Al felt like he was in a middle of an all out war and this seemed bigger than those other little fights his brother and Winry would usually have. He wanted to be neutral and didn't want to take sides, but right now, Winry needed a friend a lot more than Ed. Even if he tried to comfort Ed, he would just be shrugged off.

Ed felt guilty of course. Did she not want to be friends anymore or what? Did she just call him a bad friend? He had made her cry and that was happening a lot more frequently, but he didn't know what to do about it. And besides all that, Winry had bruised his ego and of course with a bruised ego and and wounded pride he had to say the last words.

"Fine! Same goes to you! No one ever asked you to come here and bother anyway!" he yelled. He felt satisfied for a moment until more guilt started to creep in as soon as Winry gave him an icy teary glare and Alphonse groaned in annoyance. And also because the events after that happened so fast because he didn't know Winry could pick up a thick volume of "Alchemy's Many Equations" so quickly and threw it at his forehead with accurate precision.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, consider this a multi chapter thing. It's gonna go on guys and no one can stop me.

Also, please read and review and constructive criticism is nice.


End file.
